Dr Blowhole's Ultimate Revenge
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: The mad dolphin is back! But this time he's found the penguins HQ. Using Skipper's one true weakness against him, will he finally be able to destroy the penguins and take over the world or will Skipper and his team be able to stop him?
1. Chapter 1

**Dr Blowhole's Ultimate Revenge **

**A/N: Hey guys just to let you's know this is a remake of my story Finding Love for POM, I wanted to make it a bit better and also change the title, so I hope you's enjoy this one as much as the other one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't the POM **

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful day over the city of New York and the Central Park zoo, it was a Sunday so the zoo was closed, which let the animals do whatever they wanted, during this time the penguins where happily lounging about in the HQ. Skipper had given them time off since they'd done so well in their last mission, Skipper had just gotten a fish from the fridge to stir in his coffee, everything seemed quiet a little too quiet for Skipper's liking.

Skipper scrunched his eye's in suspicion, "hm, it's quiet, yes a little too quiet," he eyed each penguin in the HQ, Private was watching the TV his favourite programme was on, Skipper rolled his eyes when he cheered along with the TV, his eye's turned to Rico who was standing combing the hair of his girlfriend doll, he was singing a little tune to himself and the doll. Skipper had no idea what it was, Kowalski was at the stone table mixing various test tube bottles.

"Ah, nuts I shouldn't have mixed that one!" Kowalski complained as he accidentally mixed a blue and green liquid.

"Kowalski is there any reason of why it's so quiet around here?!" Skipper questioned as he waddled over to the smart penguin.

"Just that there's nothing happening, does there have to be?" Kowalski sighed as he gave up with his experiment.

"No I guess not, it's just nothing's happened in a while and I get the feeling that something's going to happen!" Skipper explained.

Suddenly vibrations echoed through out the base and music blared, Skipper sighed "ringtail?!"

"Well, there goes the quietness, I guess that means that Alice and the zoo keepers have left for the night otherwise they would have notice the noise," stated Kowalski.

Skipper growled "we cannot have another night like this, we gotta put a stop to his noise making madness Kowalski any suggestions?!"

Kowalski seemed to draw something on his little note pad, "hm, we could take the batteries out of that boom box!"

Rico grinned and appeared with a stick of dynamite, "kaboom?!"

"Sorry but I'm afraid we'll have to do this without brute force Rico," Kowalski stated.

"Awwww!" Rico sighed in disappointment.

Skipper pat him on the back "sorry soldier!"

Skipper slightly jumped as Private came rushing down from the ladder then fell flat on his face but he was quick to get back on his feet. "SKIPPPER SOMETHING AWFUL HAS HAPPENED!" Private screamed.

Skipper raised his as the small penguin started to babble and run around the HQ with his flappers in the air. Rico finally stopped him, with a slap to the back of his head. Private suddenly paused and shook his head after the impact. "Nice one Rico. Now Private I want you to tell me slowly, what happened?" Skipper asked calmly.

Private still looked a bit panicked as he calm himself down and started to explain what happened, "well, I, I went to see Marlene, but when I went inside her cave it was all trashed and Marlene was nowhere to be found, I'm afraid something awful has happened to her!" Private cried out.

Skipper's eyes went wide "hover dam, alright this calls for a search party boys I want this whole zoo search from top to bottom, if you don't find her within an hour report back to the HQ!" Skipper ordered, the boys nodded. After each of them searched the zoo they arrived back at the platform of the HQ.

"Boys I want your status report!" Skipper ordered.

"Uh, sorry Skipper there was no sign of Marlene anywhere," Kowalski sighed.

Skipper frowned but he turned to Rico who shrugged in disappointment, "Private what about you?!"

Private hung his head "Sorry Skippah, as Kowalski said there was no sign of her anywhere."

Skipper sighed sadly "alright let's check out her habitat!"

The boys nodded but suddenly jumped when a familiar evil laugh sounded through out the entire HQ. "BWHAAAAHHAAA OOOOOOHHH PEN-U-GUINS I HAVE FOUND YOU!"

Skipper eyes widened "BLOWHOLE!"

"Do you think he's inside our HQ?!" Private asked as he panicked and hide behind Kowalski.

"Well let's find out!" Skipper growled.

The four penguins jumped through the entrance and into a fighting stance, "okay boys, I want a wide scale search of this HQ, it shouldn't be to hard to find a dolphin of his size!"

"OH THERE'S NO NEED TO LOOK FOR ME SKIPPER FOR I AM NOWHERE IN YOUR HQ!"

Suddenly the TV switched on and a familiar face appeared on the screen, Skipper was less than pleased. "Blowhole thought I told you to stay off of our TV!"

"BWHAAAAHHHAA, indeed I do recall you telling me that, but no one tells me what to do!" Blowhole smirked.

"What sick twisted plan are you conjuring up this time?!" Skipper asked with his eyes narrowed at the dolphin.

Blowhole smiled "oooooooo I'll tell you, but I assureee you, you will not like it!" Blowhole turned behind himself and there where two crabs standing "you two bring in the bait!"

"Sure thing boss!" They saluted.

They brought in a cage and almost broke one of Blowhole's machine "h-hey watch it, that machine took forever to build!" Blowhole yelled.

"Sorry boss, cage has got a bad wheel!"

Blowhole shook his head "Never mind just bring it here!" He sighed "you can't get the staff these days!"

The evil dolphin turned back to the screen, "as I was saying you will not like my plan Skipper, for I have captured your girlfriend!"

Skipper eyes widened in shock as Blowhole moved aside and he revealed the contents of the cage, "MARLENE, I'M WARNING YOU BLOWHOLE YOU LAY ONE FLIPPER ON HER AND YOUR DEAD!" Skipper said in a scary warning tone of voice.

Blowhole did actually shake a little "wow Skipper you know that's the first time you've actually scared me, guess I made the right choice, I was originally going to capture your best friend, but I'm glad that I decided against it!, anyway if you want to see her alive again I suggest you come to my base!" Blowhole grinned and switched the TV off.

"Wow, Blowhole was actually right I mean we've never seen you that mad before Skipper!" Stated Kowalski.

"Let's just say Blowhole's open a can of worms that he shouldn't have!" Skipper frowned, "boy's I want a search and rescue mission!" He ordered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dr Blowhole's Ultimate Revenge **

**Chapter 2**

Blowhole shivered slightly as he cut the communication off with the penguins, "brrrr boy, Skipper sure scared me there hm, looks like I really made the right choice he seemed to be boiling with rage, now I know his one true weakness!" Blowhole smirked as he turned to the two crabs who were standing next to the cage. "You two!"

The two jumped "uh, yeah boss!"

"Take the otter and store her in an empty room AND keep an eye on her. Oh, and let me know when she wakes up I want to formally introduced myself hehehe!" Blowhole smiled evily.

"Aye aye doc!" Saluted the crabs.

Meanwhile back at the HQ..

Skipper paced back and forth while mumbling something that the others couldn't understand, the three other penguins looked at one another with concerned faces. "Uh, Skippah are you alright?!" Asked the young penguin.

"Do I look alright?!" Skipper turned to them and snapped, the boys flinched and Skipper sighed.

"I-I'm sorry boys I didn't mean to snap!"

Kowalski smiled "it's ok we all know you're worried about Marlene!"

Skipper's eyes went wide "wha?"

Private nodded, "we all know how much you love her and you want nothing bad to happen to her!" Private immediately realiased what he said and quickly shut his beak, while he recieved a slap on the head from Rico.

Skipper froze in his pacing which he'd resumed after his little outburst, his eyes had went wide, had he heard the youngster correctly? He hoped not, cause that would mean the boys knew about his secret and he was sure he'd never let it show never, so how would they know? "What was that Private?!" He questioned as he eyed the young penguin.

Private gulped he never liked that look that Skipper gave him, "uh, it was nothing Skippah!"

Kowalski nodded a bit panicked, "yes Private was only thinking about his favourite TV, programme and those words came out of his mouth, right Private?!" Kowalski gave Private a look which told him to say yes.

Private winced and nooded, "uh yes that's right the one I watched yesterday was that good I keep saying the words, hehee," Private watched as his leader seemed to buy his excuse, he sighed in relief.

Skipper stopped his and turned to his team, "ok, boys we need a search and rescue mission, I bet you anything Blowholes still at his Conney island base, so we'll take the submarine!"

The boys saluted, just at that moment king Julien, Mort and Maurice jumped down from the fishbowl entrance. "Hello neighbours, it is I king Julien here to be borrowing something from you!" Said Julien as he stood on top of Mort.

Mort didn't seem to mind since he was close to Julien's feet, "hello, feet nice to see you down here!" Mort giggled.

Julien however was not impressed and kicked poor Mort to the other side of the HQ. "Mort how many times to I have to be telling you? No oggling the kings feet!"

Julien finnally turned his attention to the penguns who were just heading out of the other exit door. "And where are you slap happy penguins off to?!"

Skipper turned to him as he walked out, "Thats classified ringtail!"

Suddenly Pupdate spoke up, "that's right cause we're off to save Marlene, she was kidnapped by Dr. Blowhole!"

Skipper sighed, "Private!"

Rico slapped Private on the head, "oops sorry Skippah!"

Julien gasped in horror, "what?! That stinky fish has kiddnapped the lovely Marlene. This is an outrage, Mort, Maurice we must be helping the penguins to save her!"

"Yeaaah!" Cheered Mort.

Skipper's eyes widened, "oh, no ringtail that ain't gonna happen this time!"

Julien was not happy, "but I'm a double agent spy guy, I must be helping!"

Skipper gestured for the boys to go on and he would catch up, "sorry lemur don't want you messing things up, and to make sure you stay I'll just push this button!" Skipper smirked as he quickly pushed a bottom near him and a cage fell dwen on all three lemurs.

He ignored the yells of the three lemurs and caught up with the penguins who had the sub ready.

Back in Blowhole's base...

Marlene slowly opened her eyes, they quite blurry so she had to blink a few times to get them back to normal. "H-huh wha? Where am I? Ugh my head is killing me!" Marlene looked at her surrounding only to see herself in a cage and in a metal designed room.

"Hey looks like the otters awake better go tell the boss man!"

Marlene looked at the crabs who were guarding the door, "who are they, wait a minute I wonder if this is?" Before Marlene could finish her sentence she heard a evil laugh of someone coming through the door.

Her eyes went wide it was who she though it was but she always thought the penguins made him up, as Blowhole came into the light closer he gave Marlene an evil look, "ahhhahahah, ah the otter awakens!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Dr. Blowhole's Ultimate Revenge **

**Chapter 3**

Marlene gripped the bars of the cage as Dr Blowhole went back and forth in his Segway. "Ah, such a pretty little otter, not the type I thought that Skipper would choose as a girlfriend, since you two are different species!" He smirked as leaned in closer to the cage, Marlene blushed a little a being called Skipper's girlfriend, but this dolphin had it all wrong.

"I'm not Skipper's girlfriend!" Marlene replied back a little flustered.

Blowhole paused in his going back and forth on the Segway, "You're not?!" He questioned with his eyes wide, he smirked again and chuckled, "how very interesting, the way you two hung out made it look as if your were, hm, oh well I'm pretty sure he likes you. Hehhehe, which makes it fun for me!" Blowhole grinned.

Marlene frowned, she didn't like the look he was giving her. "What do you mean by that?!"

"Oooooo, you'll see!" He grinned. "Now, sit tight and be a good little otter!" Blowhole said as he made his way out of the room.

Marlene frowned as she watched the dolphin exit the room, "boy, so Skipper was telling the truth about this Dr Blowhole guys, hm. I just hope he get's here soon," Marlene sighed as she sunk down to the floor of the cage but she gasped when she saw two crabs come in chuckling to one another and they were holding a needle which made her worry a bit. They approached the cage and opened the door.

"Get ready to take a long nap!" One said while smirking.

Marlene tried to make a dash for the exit but she was grabbed by a claw of the other crab and flung against the back wall of the cage, she tried to get up but she stumbled which allowed the other crab to stick the needle in her which quickly put her to sleep, but she wasn't dead.

The two chuckled as her eyes began to close over, "nighty, night!"

...

Skipper sat in the head seat of the submarine and watched as Rico steered and Kowalski took charge of the directions, Private stood beside Skipper ready to assist his leader, and on his other side he had a voice recorder machine, he pushed the red button and began logging the trip.

"Skipper's log, we are now headed towards connie island, home of Dr Blowhole. He's kidnapped the sweet and lovely, Marlene, which I'll be honest makes me pretty angry, he'll certainly feel my wrath once I get my flipper's on him, boy will he regret that move!" Skipper said with much anger which kind of scared Private a little, he had now took a few steps away from him.

Kolawski look over his shoulders as he had noticed his leader's voice getting louder, "Um, Skipper?!"

Skipper paused as he looked at Kowalski "what is Kowalski? You know not to interrupt Skipper's log!"

Kowalski nodded in understand but he signalled towards Private who was covering his eyes with his flippers, "Uh, yes and I am sorry but your kinda scaring Private!"

Skipper's eyes went wide and he looked towards the youngest penguin who was cowering a little, "oh, uh I'm sorry Private, I guess I got little carried away and didn't think, beside I just can't help but thinking what that dolphin is doing to her!" He stated with a worry shown on his face.

Private calmed down and smiled, "it's okay Skippah, I'm not used to seeing you as angry as that. But we're all really worried about her!"

Skipper nodded "thanks Private!"

"SKIPPAH!"

The three turned to Rico who was frantically pointing towards the screen, it seemed that they were there. "Looks we're here!" Stated Kowalski.

Skipper nodded "alright men, let's break into that base and get Marlene out safely. I don't want anything to happen to her!"

The other three nodded, they stopped the submarine and sneaked into the base which was just a bit off the beach. The penguins sneaked around the base while shimmying against the walls. They soon reached a room that covered in darkness.

"Strange, I guess there nothing in here!" Stated Kowalski.

Suddenly the lights switched on, the room was just another big cave with a water entrance heading out to sea, and on the other end of the cave was a large computer with more than one screen attached to it. "Keep your guard up men, you never know when Blowhole will show his ugly face!" Skipper said as the team had taken a fighting stance.

"Bwhhhaaaaaaaaaa, well we meet again Skipper it's been a while!" Blowhole came out from one of the corners of the cave that was still covered in darkness.

Skipper glared at him, "Blowhole, where's Marlene? I swear if you've laid one flipper on her, you'll be sorry!"

Blowhole chuckled evilly, "aw, isn't that sweet and I was right you do have a thing for her!"

Skipper was taken aback and he lowered his flipper while his eyes went wide he could feel his cheeks heat up, "what in the hand state are you on about Blowhole?!"

The dolphin grinned, "I knew she was the perfect choice this time. I made a mistake that last time by capturing your so-called best friend who had ended up joining me!...Well Skipper, I thought I could negotiate with you!" Blowhole said as he pushed a button on his Segway.

Skipper narrowed his eyes, "negotiate?!"

A cage soon came out from under the floor and the team gasped at seeing who was inside it, "MARLENE?!"

Skipper growled as he looked from the cage to Blowhole, "what have you down to her?!"

"Oh, it's nothing serious, just pricked her with a little needle to put her to sleep for a while so I could discuss my terms with you!" Blowhole smirked as he showed the needle which the crabs had struck Marlene.

Skipper gulped when he seen the needle, he hated them. He shook himself and resumed glaring at the dolphin, "alright Blowhole, what are these terms of yours?!"

"Ah, now we're getting somewhere, well I'd really like it if you'd work for me now Skipper? You'd be a great help to me!" Blowhole chuckled.

"And what if I refuse?!" Skipper replied.

"Then this pretty little otter, will die!" Blowhole smirked.


End file.
